Three Men and a Baby
by NettieC
Summary: ...and another one and a toddler and a little boy.  Things haven't gone as smoothly as the men anticipated, in Harriet and Mac's absence, and things don't improve today! Thanks for the great reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: They don't belong to me, we're just having fun together.**

**I've named the Roberts twins Nikki and Michael**

**Posted for ****Ladybrin ****who's eager for some Bud and Harriet tales.**

**Roberts Residence**

**Friday 7:56pm**

The noise level had escalated rapidly throughout the night and finally, with dinner finished and four children asleep, Harriet sat on the side of her bed with a heavy sigh. It wasn't that she didn't love her active brood or her husband or her brother-in-law who had been staying with them for the past three weeks or Harm and Mac, her dinner guests, she did, it was just that she had no time for herself and she was exhausted. Now in the relative silence of her room she sat still for the first time that day. She could hear noises from the dining room and knew she should make her way back down but she had neither the energy nor the inclination to do so.

Harriet had been gone nearly twenty minutes before Mac noted her extended absence.

'Do you think Harriet needs any help up there, Bud?' Mac asked, nodding up the stairs.

'No, I don't think so, she's probably just settling one of the babies,' Bud answered.

'She was looking very tired,' Harm commented.

'It's hard on her chasing after all of us,' Bud replied.

When Harriet hadn't returned after another five minutes Mac went upstairs to find her. She didn't have to look too far as Harriet was still sitting on her bed, tears quietly running down her face.

'Harriet,' Mac said concerned, 'what's wrong?' She sat beside her and took her hand.

'Oh nothing, Mac, really,' she replied brushing away the tears.

'Do you want to try again? You're sitting here alone in tears, there has to be something wrong.'

'I'm just tired, very tired. I haven't had two minutes to myself all day,' she said quietly.

'Kids keeping you busy?'

'Yep, kids, husband, house guest, visitors.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Harriet, I should have realised. Harm and I can go and let you get some sleep.'

'Oh no Mac, I didn't mean it like that. I love having you guys here. I need to have you guys here to keep me connected to the outside world. It's just some days are harder than others.'

'Is there anything I can do to help?'

'Can you add a few extra hours in the day so I can get some sleep?'

'No, but I can give you a break.'

'How? I mean a break sounds wonderful but the organisation alone would exhaust me even further.'

'Leave it to me. Have an overnight bag packed and I'll pick you up at nine in the morning.'

'Oh Mac, really, no, I couldn't arrange it in time, I mean there's the twins and Jimmy and AJ has a friend's birthday party tomorrow and I need to run some errands and there's laundry to do and I need to go to the grocery…'

'Harriet, stop! You have a highly capable husband and brother-in-law and Harm can help out.'

'But…'

'But nothing…I'll organise it now.'

Mac left Harriet and went back down to the men.

'You were a while up there Mac, everything alright?' Harm asked.

'Um, no, where's Bud?'

'In the kitchen. What's wrong, ma'am?' Mike asked.

'Come with me, both of you,' she instructed walking to the kitchen, obediently they followed.

'Take a seat,' she instructed them and they did, Bud joined them at the table.

'So what's going on ma'am?' Mike asked again.

'What's wrong? Is it Harriet?' Bud asked standing up.

'Bud, sit down for a minute, please.' He did. 'Look Harriet's exhausted she needs some time out. So, we're going to go away for a girls' weekend.'

'That'll be great for Harriet; she has been very tired lately. When are you planning on going?' asked Bud turning to the calendar. 'Late next month's looking good.'

'Tomorrow,' Mac reported.

'Tomorrow? But…' Bud began.

'But what? Are you telling me that the three of you aren't capable of looking after four small children?' Mac asked with mock surprise.

'Us _three_?' Harm questioned.

'Yes, you can help Bud and Mike out, can't you?'

'But I was planning to do some work on the Corvette this weekend.'

'And is the Corvette more important than Harriet's wellbeing?'

'Well, no.'

'Good, so you'll help out.'

**Roberts Residence**

**Saturday 8:45 am**

Mac pulled her car into the drive way and opened the trunk ready for Harriet's belongings. AJ rushed out to greet her.

'Aunty Mac,' he squealed, jumping off the porch and landing near her feet. 'Where are you and my mom going?'

'We're going on a little holiday, AJ,' she said kissing his head.

'Can I come?' he asked eagerly.

'Oh, that would be great but this time it's a girls' weekend.'

'What's a 'girls' weekend'?'

'When girls get together and talk and do make up and hair and talk about boys,' Mac replied, not that this was her plan for the weekend, she only wanted to dissuade AJ.

'Eeew, yuck!' he exclaimed screwing up his face. 'That sounds gross.'

'That's why it's a girl's weekend. You'll be home with all the boys, you can have a boys' weekend.'

'Nikki will be here, she's a girl,' AJ said by way of protest.

'But she's a baby, that doesn't count.'

'Oh,' said AJ, believing her.

'So is your mom ready?' Mac asked walking with him into the house.

'I'll go see,' he said eagerly and ran up the stairs.

'Good morning Mac,' said Bud coming from the kitchen.

'Hi Bud, are you all prepared for two days?'

'I certainly am, Harriet wanted to write out a list of instructions but I told her we could cope.'

'That's the spirit, Bud.'

'So where are you headed?'

'It's a secret but we'll be about an hour away and have our cells if there's an emergency, but only in an emergency,' Mac smiled.

'Morning ma'am,' said Mike coming down the stairs carrying Harriet's overnight bag.

'Good morning Mike, the trunk's open.'

'So where are you off too?'

'She's not telling. Is Harriet ready?' asked Bud.

'Two minutes.'

'Is the Commander here yet?' Mike asked.

'No, not yet,' said Bud looking at his watch.

'Does it surprise you he's late?' Mac asked.

'Not really,' Bud smiled.

Harriet came down carrying her handbag, jacket and Jimmy.

'Now, the twins were fed at six and are playing in their cots, they won't be due for a feed til about ten. Jimmy needs to have breakfast and he's a bit grumpy this morning,' she kissed Jimmy's head and handed him to Bud. 'Are you sure you don't want me write this down.'

'Harriet, Mike, Harm and I can deal with four kids for 48 hours. It'll be a piece of cake.' He kissed his wife and ushered her towards the door. 'Now go and have a great time.'

'Okay, if you're sure.' Harriet kissed AJ and Bud again and walked out to the car.

'If Nikki…' she began.

'Harriet, we'll be fine, go relax and have a good time,' Bud instructed.

Just then Harm pulled up and parked his car out on the road.

'Morning ladies,' he said walking up the driveway.

'Morning Harm,' they said in unison.

'All set to go?'

'We certainly are,' said Mac smiling.

'So, what's the plan?' he asked.

'For us to have a great time and for you to help Bud, if you can cope with four littlies,' said Harriet.

'Piece of cake,' beamed Harm.

'Oooh, that's tempting fate, Harm,' laughed Mac.

'We'll be fine, go!'

And off they set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: They don't belong to me, we're just having fun together.**

**I've named the Roberts twins Nikki and Michael**

**Posted for ****Ladybrin ****who's eager for some Bud and Harriet tales.**

**Parkdale Retreat VA**

**10:15 am**

Harriet and Mac had arrived and checked in at their destination a little after 10.00 am and after leafing through various brochures decided on visiting the local craft market and a late lunch.

Harriet leaned back onto her bed. 'You know I could probably go to sleep now and wake up in time to go home tomorrow,' she yawned.

Mac smiled, she felt the same way. 'Well, we could. We don't have to do anything this weekend but relax. We could go and have a massage or a spa, an early lunch and then sleep.'

'Could we?' Harriet asked sitting up. 'I mean, you won't be disappointed not going anywhere, not doing anything?'

'Harriet, this is your break, so you get to decide, but just so you know I could do with uninterrupted sleep.'

And so it was decided.

**Roberts Residence **

**10.30 am**

AJ came into the kitchen looking for his dad.

'He's upstairs with the twins, AJ,' Harm informed him, finishing the last of the breakfast dishes. 'Anything I can do?'

'I just wanted to know what time we were going to the party.'

'What party?'

'Billy Simpkins birthday party at the Candy Arcade, it's going to be so cool!'

'And what do you do at the Candy Arcade?'

'Oh, there's lots of games and pinball machines and things like air hockey and hoops, it's so much fun and you get to play for hours and you get lunch, hot dogs and chips and drinks and the cake, it's so much fun.'

'It sounds it,' said Harm, thinking only of the noise level of a child's party in an arcade.

Bud and Mike came into the kitchen, each with a baby in their arms.

'So, when do we go?' asked AJ excitedly.

'Go where?' asked Bud.

'The birthday party.'

'What birthday party?'

'Gee, dad, I told you all about it. Billy Simpkins is having his party at the Candy Arcade today.'

'Oh, is that today?' Bud had been told about it but he hadn't connected it with today.

'Yessssssssss! It starts at 12:00, so what time are we going?'

Bud checked his watch, there was so much he needed to do and he wasn't sure how he'd squeeze it in.

'Look AJ, I'm not sure if I can…' he began but Harm seeing the look on AJ's face interrupted.

'But I can,' he volunteered, 'if that's alright with everyone?'

'Are you sure, sir?' asked Mike, visions of the last time he'd taken AJ to the arcade filling his head.

'Yep, it'll be fun. What do you say AJ?'

'Whoo Hoo!' he squealed, jumping into Harm's arms, what could be better than having his ultra cool godfather spend the afternoon with him at the party.

'I take it that's a yes,' he smiled.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' shouted AJ squeezing him tightly.

'So, what time do we need to leave, Bud?'

'About 11:30.'

'Great.'

As they were about to walk out the door, AJ stopped. 'What about Billy's present?' he asked.

'What about it, AJ?' answered his dad.

'Where is it? What did you get him?'

'I didn't get him anything. Did mom?'

'No, she was going to get it this morning.'

'Then I guess we haven't got him anything.'

'But dad, I can't go with nothing,' said AJ becoming distressed.

'Its okay AJ, we'll stop and get something on the way,' said Harm, immediately calming the situation.

And after a few stern words between father and son, Harm and AJ departed.

**Candy Arcade **

**12:25 am**

'AJ, you're finally here,' said Billy Simpkins with exaggeration. 'Thought you were going to be a no-show.'

'Sorry Billy, Uncle Harm got lost,' replied AJ rolling his eyes.

'I did not, I knew where I was,' Harm interjected but it was unheard by the two little boys who scurried off.

'And I take it you're Uncle Harm,' said a blonde woman from behind him.

Harm turned around. 'Oh, yeah, Harmon Rabb, I'm AJ's godfather.'

'Hi Harm, I'm Rebecca Simpkins, Billy's mother. How are you?'

'Fine thanks, sorry we're late. We had to stop to pick up Billy's present,' Harm explained, placing the parcel on the table alongside the rest.

'Thanks, you didn't need to,' she smiled. 'Billy will definitely be one spoilt little boy.'

'Every boy deserves to be spoilt on his birthday,' Harm said.

'Where's Harriet?' asked Rebecca.

'She's away for the weekend, I'm just helping Bud out.'

'Lucky Bud,' Rebecca mumbled but Harm didn't catch it.

'Uncle Harm,' AJ screamed from on top of the playground equipment. 'Come watch me.'

'Coming AJ,' Harm yelled back. 'I'll catch you later Rebecca.' And off he went.

Harm spent the next few hours watching, eating and playing with AJ. They tackled the obstacle course repeatedly. The air hockey match was a 7 all draw and although he wanted to, Harm gave the ball pit a miss, reasoning that a Naval Commander probably shouldn't immerse himself in a thousand plastic balls with seven year olds.

By 4:00 pm the party was concluding, much to AJ's displeasure.

'Can't we stay for just five more minutes?' pleaded AJ. 'Please!!!'

'Sorry AJ but I told your dad we'd be home by now.'

'But just five more, he won't mind.'

'No, kiddo, we have to go. Go grab your jacket and say goodbye to Billy. Make sure you thank his mom,' Harm instructed as AJ trudged off sadly.

'Oh, Harm, are you going already?' asked Rebecca, sitting down beside him.

'I'm afraid so, I need to get home and help Bud with the twins and Jimmy.'

'That's a shame, it was very nice meeting you though,' she beamed.

'You too,' replied Harm.

'Here's my card if you'd like to call me about that other matter,' she smiled and handed him a blue business card.

'I'm ready,' said AJ, tugging on his sleeve.

'Ok, let's go.'

'Thank you Mrs Simpkins,' said AJ politely.

Ten minutes from home, Harm heard the sound every proud car owner dreads, the unmistakeable sounds of a sick child. He pulled over the car and looked into the backseat. By the time he managed to open AJ's door he had been ill twice more and was now crying.

'I'm sorry Uncle Harm,' he sobbed.

'It's alright AJ, you can't help being sick.'

'But it's all over me and all over the seat and the floor and the back of your seat and…'

'It'll be fine, it will clean up easily,' lied Harm knowing the smell would be very hard to get rid of.

He cleaned up AJ and the mess the best he could and headed for home. He tried to console the weeping little boy who was now more worried about what his dad would say than the mess he had created.

When Harm pulled up in the drive, Mike pulled his car up behind.

'Hi Commander, have a good time?'

'Too good a time,' replied Harm, opening AJ's door. AJ slowly climbed out.

'Oh man, you don't look too good there AJ,' Mike said and to concur, AJ promptly threw up again.

'Child or car, Mike, which one do you want?' asked Harm.

_Neither_ was his first thought but he knew he'd have to pick one. 'I'll take the car,' he finally said, reasoning to himself that he'd cope better cleaning up the mess than dealing with a sick child.

Harm tossed him the keys and walked AJ into the house.

'Did you have a good time?' Bud called before he looked up from feeding Michael in the study.

'A great time, till the trip home.'

Bud looked up and knew instantly what had transpired. 'Oh no, AJ are you alright?'

AJ nodded feebly.

'I think it was something he ate,' said Harm, not wanting to admit to Bud that he'd let the child consume copious amounts of food and drink. 'We'll just go and clean up.'

**Parkdale Retreat**

**6:30 pm **

Mac awoke from her afternoon nap and saw Harriet sitting by the bay window, cell phone in hand. 'Ringing someone?' she asked, startling her.

'Oh, no Mac, but I was thinking of it. I just wanted to check that all was well.'

'They'll be fine, Harriet, besides if there was a problem they'd ring, wouldn't they?'

Harriet sighed, she knew Mac was right.

'What do you want to do for dinner?' Mac asked, changing the topic.

'Well,' said Harriet moving from the window and picking up a green brochure, 'this place looks pretty good – The Rainforest.'

'The Rainforest it is!

Thirty five minutes later they were seated and looking at the menu. When they had ordered and the waiter had brought their drinks, Harriet fiddled with the ice in her drink.

'Harriet, they will be fine. This weekend is about you getting a break from it all, sitting here thinking about them isn't helpful. Surely you can think of something else, what would you like to talk about?'

Harriet considered her options. 'You and Harm,' she said, looking directly at Mac.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3's up - Thanks for the positive reviews. **

**Author's Notes: They don't belong to me, we're just having fun together.**

**I've named the Roberts twins Nikki and Michael**

**Posted for ****Ladybrin ****who's eager for some Bud and Harriet tales.**

**Roberts Residence**

**7:45 pm**

Bud had put AJ to bed, the boy feeling somewhat better than earlier in the afternoon. Harm had settled Jimmy, although this had taken considerable effort as for all his soothing words and lullabies the toddler just wanted his mommy.

As he left Jimmy's room, Mike called him from the nursery.

'Sir, can you give me a hand, please? I can't stop Nikki crying and now Michael's started.'

'Let's take them downstairs, we don't want them waking the other two,' said Harm.

As quickly and as quietly as they could they hurried downstairs with their wailing bundles.

'I hate to do this,' said Mike handing his baby to Bud, 'but I have a date and I don't need Nikki as an accessory.'

Bud took his daughter and tried to comfort her but she would not be placated. Michael got louder in sympathy with his sister. He went into the kitchen and fixed two bottles of formula, Harm joined him.

The babies quietened enough to drink their bottles but remained unsettled. Bud tried their favourite tricks but this only made matters worse. After nearly two hours of singing and rocking neither infant was anywhere near sleepy.

'I don't understand it, Michael always settles when Harriet sings to him and she can rock Nikki to sleep in minutes,' Bud sighed as they went upstairs to change the babies.

'Come on Michael, let's get you changed,' Harm said to the wriggling child on the change table.

'It's alright Nikki,' said Bud, rocking the baby gently as he waited for Harm to finish.

'Um Bud, who have you got there?' he asked.

'Nikki.'

'Are you positive?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Because if you have, Michael has lost an important piece of his anatomy.'

Babies changed, assigned their rightful gender and soothed to sleep in their favourite manner, Harm and Bud went back downstairs.

'We can't tell Harriet about this,' Bud instructed, 'she'd kill me if she knew I'd mixed up the twins.'

'It's a good thing they aren't identical,' Harm laughed. 'We'd have never known.'

Bud didn't seem to find it funny. 'I don't see the humour in not recognising your own child.'

'Bud, it's an easy mistake. Mike must have mixed them up when he changed them earlier.'

'Yeah maybe, I guess I should start on the kitchen.'

**The Rainforest **

**8:12 pm**

'You never answered my question,' said Harriet as their table was being cleared.

'What question was that?' asked Mac, feigning ignorance.

'The one about you and Harm, when are you two going to get your act together?'

'What do you mean?'

'What do I mean, what do you think? You and Harm love each other...don't look at me that way, I know true love when I see it,' said Harriet.

'I don't…' Mac began but Harriet interrupted.

'Don't tell me you don't love him, it's plainly obvious and it has been for years.'

'I was going to say I don't think I can finish this coffee.'

'Oh, sorry!'

'But since you've brought it up, yes, I do love Harm,' Mac said quietly.

'Wow! I never thought I'd actually hear you say it. Have you told him?' Harriet's eyes widened in surprise.

'What do you think, Harriet?'

'Well, what are you waiting for?'

'Oh, you know, the right time, the right place, the planets to be in alignment.'

'So, nothing much then?'

'No, not really.'

'I think we should do something about it,' said Harriet, swirling the remnants of her coffee.

'What do you suggest?'

'Let me work on it.'

**Roberts Residence **

**10:13 pm**

Bud and Harm sat down in the study, exhausted. The dishes were done, two loads of washing were completed, though the whites were now a pale grey, and toys picked were up. Harm leaned back on the sofa.

'Is this a typical day, Bud?' Harm asked eyes closed.

'Pretty much.'

'How do you stay sane?'

'I don't know but I'm starting to realise just how much Harriet does. She has all four of them all day, all by herself.'

'No wonder she needs a rest.'

'Yeah,' Bud sighed.

**Roberts Residence**

**Sunday 7:15 am**

Bud woke, still tired and sleepy, when AJ jumped into his bed. He had been up four times during the night, twice meeting Harm during their efforts to feed, change and placate three very young children.

'So, when are we going, dad?'

'Going where?' Bud yawned.

'The zoo.'

'We're not going to the zoo today.'

'Yes, we are. You promised.'

'When did I promise?'

'The other week when we saw the ad for the panda, you said we could go today.'

'Oh, AJ, I'm very tired. Can't we leave it for another time?'

'No, they go back to China next week and if we don't go today we'll miss them and mom said...'

'But AJ…'

'Please daddy, please, please!'

'Yes, AJ, we'll go,' Bud said wearily. 'Just not so early.'

'Thanks dad,' AJ kissed his father then ran off to his bedroom.

By 8:00 am all children were awake and Bud was trying to feed and keep them quiet while his two houseguests slept. His efforts were in vain. Mike trudged down the stairs only minutes before Harm followed suit, both of them yawned wearily, neither had slept well.

'We're going to the zoo today,' AJ informed them as soon as they were both seated at the table.

'The zoo? Really?' asked Mike, wondering how they'd manage.

'Yes, Uncle Mike, the pandas are leaving and I really wanted to see them and dad promised me we could and …'

'Ok, ok, I get it AJ,' said Mike. 'What time are we going?'

**Parkdale Retreat**

**11:05 am **

Mac yawned and stretched in her bed, she couldn't believe how well and for how long she'd slept. She looked over and smiled when she realised Harriet was still asleep – this weekend had really been beneficial for both of them.

When Harriet finally awoke Mac was already dressed. 'Morning Mac,' Harriet yawned.

'Afternoon Harriet,' Mac smiled.

'Afternoon? Really? What time is it?'

'12:26,' said Mac without checking her watch.

'Oh Mac, I'm so sorry, I should have been up ages ago.'

'Why? Checkout's not til 2:00. We still have heaps of time.'

**Langley Zoo**

**12:36 pm**

'Alright,' said Bud, marshalling the group as they climbed out of the minivan. 'Who do you want to take, Harm?'

'I'll push the twins,' he offered, manoeuvring the double stroller onto the pavement.

'I'll take AJ,' Mike added, having sort reassurances earlier that he no longer felt sick.

'Ok, that leaves me with Jimmy.' Bud pulled the single stroller out of the back. Having three children secured would make the day go much easier.

Their first stop was to the panda exhibition and, despite the heat and the long queue, they waited with theother harried parents. After an hour, they finally got to see the famous Chinese pandas. Nikki slept through it, Michael cried through it, Jimmy played through it, Bud yawned through it, Harm wasn't fussed by it, Mike phoned his friend through it. AJ was the only one who stopped and looked but only for a minute. 'Is that it?' he asked his father.

'Yep, the famous Chinese pandas,' Bud sighed.

'Oh, it's not what I thought.'

'What did you think it would be?'

'You know those little grey things that eat gum leaves.'

'Koalas? You wanted to see the koalas?'

'Yeah.'

Bud shook his head, the koala enclosure had been less than five metres away from them for the last hour.

After the disappointment of the pandas, they stopped at the kiosk for drinks and ice creams. When all were satisfied, Mike took AJ off to see the koalas, Bud took the twins into the Baby Room to change them and Harm took Jimmy for a short walk. He hadn't gone far when they ran into a large group of people. He pushed Jimmy off to the side to allow the group to pass.

'Uncle Harm,' called a little voice he didn't recognise, he turned around and saw Billy Simpkins waving at him.

'Hi Billy,' he said, pushing the stroller over to child and his group.

'Where's AJ?'

'AJ's off with his Uncle Mike looking at the koalas. What are you doing here?'

'Oh, hi Harm,' said Rebecca. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

Harm smiled. 'What brings you here?'

'It's Billy's Little League family day, you?'

'A family outing.'

'Did AJ have a good time yesterday?'

'Too good a time, he got sick on the way home.'

'I thought that might happen. He did have rather a lot to eat and drink.'

'Yes he did. I won't make that mistake again.'

Rebecca and Harm continue to chat near the parakeet display until AJ came running up. 'Hi Mrs Simpkins.'

'Hello there AJ, how are you today?'

'Good thanks. Where's Billy?'

'Just over there.'

AJ went to find his friend. Both little boys were happy to see each other and the friendship developing between Rebecca and Harm.

'You know what? If your Uncle Harm marries my mom we could be brothers,' reported Billy.

'How?' AJ was confused.

'Well, he is your godfather and she is my mother, we'd be half, step, god brothers.'

'Oh yeah – that'd be so cool!' exclaimed AJ.

Mike, Bud and the twins caught up with the group and, after saying goodbye to Billy and his mom, they set off for the elephants. They had been walking for a few minutes when AJ ran up to his dad and asked for his water bottle.

'It's in the backpack on Jimmy's stroller,' Bud informed him and AJ went running ahead to catch up with Harm.

'Uncle Harm, can I please have my water bottle?' he asked. 'It's in the backpack.'

Harm looked down, there was no backpack. He stopped and turned around. 'Bud, haven't you got the backpack?' he called.

'No, it was on the back of Jimmy's stroller,' he said catching up with him.

'Well, it's not here now,' Harm reported. 'We must have left it somewhere.'

'Well, we better find it, Harriet would kill us for losing something like the bag,' Mike said.

'Um, ah,' started Harm. 'What would she do if we lost a baby?' He turned the stroller around and to Bud's horror he saw a little blonde girl giggling happily.

'What the hell did you do, Harm?' Bud yelled.

'Oooh, daddy said a bad word,' AJ said in shock.

'I didn't do anything,' Harm said defensively, but he knew he must have.

'Where's Jimmy?' AJ asked.

'I must have taken the wrong stroller when we left Billy,' reasoned Harm and they set off at a rapid pace, retracing their steps.

When they reached the parakeet display there was no one there.

'Oh God, where is he?' Bud asked anxiously.

'He won't be far away,' Harm said calmly, although he felt anything but. 'Look stay here with this one, I'll get some help.'

Harm took off at full speed but hadn't gone far when he was intercepted by two security officers and a frantic mother. 'That's him! That's him!' she yelled.

'Sir, where's the little girl?' asked the bigger of the officers.

'Where's Jimmy?' Harm asked by way of reply.

'Somewhere safe,' the officer answered. 'Where's the little girl?'

Harm led the officers and the mother back to where Bud, Mike and the kids had stopped.

'Eliza, Eliza,' screamed the mother as soon as she saw her daughter. She grabbed her up out of the stroller and smothered her with kisses.

'I'm so sorry ma'am,' Harm apologised sincerely. 'I must have confused the strollers.'

'Some father you are,' she snarled, not yet over the shock.

'Oh, I'm not the father,' Harm replied.

'No, I am, where's my son?'

Ten minutes later Harm and all members of the Roberts family were sitting safely in the minivan. 'I don't think we need to mention this little episode,' said Harm, not even wanting to think about what Harriet and Mac would do and say to him if they ever found out.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it! The final chapter – thanks for such an enthusiastic response with this story – **

**there's always room for humour.**

**Author's Notes: They don't belong to me; we're just having fun together.**

**I've named the Roberts twins Nikki and Michael**

**Posted for ****Ladybrin ****who's eager for some Bud and Harriet tales.**

**Highway 17  
2:29 pm**

'Did you see that last sign, Mac?' asked Harriet as they made their way towards home.

'No, which one?'

'Grayson Park Mega Mall, turnoff in 1 km.'

'Do you want to go?'

'Only if you do. It might be fun going to some place new, especially without the kids.'

Mac took the next turnoff and drove to the mall.

Finding a parking spot was easy and the ladies decided to make their first stop one for coffee. They then spent the next two hours going in and out of a range of stores buying lots of little things, some for the kids, mostly for them. Just as they were about to leave the mall, Harriet stopped in front of a small store with Loving Touch painted across the window, it was a lingerie shop. 'Let's go in, Mac,' said Harriet as she entered.

Mac looked around, there were so many wonderful items she would love to wear but only if Harm could see them. As that wasn't likely to be the case she saw little point in outlaying all that money. Harriet could read her thoughts.

'Which one do you think he'd like you best in?' Harriet asked without fear.

'Who?'

'Who? Who do you think? I know you're standing there thinking about which one would drive Harm the craziest.'

'No, I wasn't,' Mac protested.

'Yes, you were, don't deny it.'

'Alright, I was, not that it makes any difference though, he'll never see it.'

Harriet just smiled. As she completed her purchases, Mac excused herself to go to the bathroom and Harriet took the opportunity to pick up the navy blue lacy camisole and pantie set Mac had been looking at, it was the least she could do for her friend who had given her the best weekend she'd had in so very long.

**Roberts Residence  
5:02 pm**

Harm was cooking spaghetti bolognaise in the kitchen while Bud and Mike were bathing and feeding the three youngest Roberts children and AJ was in the lounge playing Play Station II. The phone rang and Harm picked it up. 'Hello, Roberts Residence.'

'Hi Harm, how's it going?'

'Hi Harriet, all's well.' He said, grimacing. 'How are things with you two?'

'We've just had the best time, Harm,' Harriet gushed. 'You should try it sometime.'

Harm smiled and thought for the thousandth time how he wished it had been him spending a weekend away with Mac.

'So when should we expect you back?' he asked, hoping it would be in the next ten minutes.

'Well, if everything's alright there, Mac and I were thinking of stopping for dinner at the Paper Lantern; just to round off the weekend. Is that alright or would you rather we came home now?'

'No, no, that's fine,' he lied, as he grabbed the pot off the stove to stop the sauce from burning.

'Fantastic, we'll be home by 7:30.'

'Great, great,' Harm muttered before hanging up.

**Paper Lantern  
7.12 pm**

The bill had been left on the table and Mac went to pull out her purse.

'Don't you dare,' Harriet scolded. 'This is on me; it's the least I can do.' Harriet paid and they headed to the car.

Before long they were home. 'Do you think they managed?' asked Mac getting out of the car.

'Well, they didn't ring, so I guess so,' replied Harriet.

'We'll see.'

**Roberts Residence  
7.37 pm**

Harriet knocked on the door, not wanting to fumble with her parcels to retrieve her keys. Mike opened the door. 'Hi Harriet, ma'am, welcome home. Did you have a good time?'

'A wonderful time, Mike,' said Harriet, kissing his cheek. 'And how did things go here?'

'Easy peasy,' he replied, overconfidently. All three men had made a pact that the less than glowing examples of parenting from the weekend would be omitted from their reports.

'Great,' smiled Harriet, noting how exhausted he looked. 'Where's Bud?'

'Upstairs with the twins.'

Harriet went up to Bud. 'Hi Honey,' she said quietly, kissing his head as he fed Nikki.

'Hi Sweetie, you look wonderful, so relaxed.'

'I am, I am. It was so good just to get away from it all and sleep.'

_I can imagine _thought Bud. 'We missed you.'

'I missed you all too. What did you get up too?'

'Oh, nothing much,' Bud lied.

"Did AJ go to his party?'

'Yes and he had a great time.'

'What about…?' she began, not believing him.

'What about we let the babies sleep and continue this conversation downstairs.'

Mac had gone into the kitchen to find Harm.

'Hi Flyboy,' she said, smiling at the sight of Harm in an apron washing dishes.

'Hi Mac, have a good time?'

'A wonderful time,' she beamed, feeling well and truly rested for the first time in a very long time.

'Glad to hear it.'

'And did you have a good weekend?'

'Yeah we did.'

'Anything exciting happen?'

'No, pretty routine stuff,' Harm lied.

'Great,' Mac smiled, not believing him.

'Mac, AJ wants to say goodnight to you, if you've got a minute,' Bud said as he came down the stairs.

'Yeah sure,' said Mac and she went straight up.

'Hi Aunty Mac,' AJ yawned as she came into his bedroom.

'Hi AJ, how are you? Did you have a good weekend?'

'Yeah.'

Mac lay down on the bed next to him and cuddled him. 'Yeah, what was good about it?'

'I went to Billy's party that was fun.'

'That's good.'

'Yeah, but then I threw up in Uncle Harm's car and that wasn't too good.'

'Oh, I'm sorry you were sick.'

'I wasn't really sick I'd just eaten too much. Mom usually tells me to stop but Uncle Harm didn't.

'Oh, I bet he won't make _that_ mistake again.'

'More than that one,' said AJ closing his eyes.

'What do you mean, AJ?'

'Well,' he opened his eyes again. 'Promise not to tell mom?'

'Why don't you tell me first?'

'I don't know how but dad and Uncle Harm mixed up the twins last night.'

'How can you mix them up, one's a girl and one's a boy?'

'I don't know but they did.'

Mac laughed.

'And then Uncle Harm lost Jimmy today when we were at the zoo.'

'How on earth did he do that?'

'He pushed the wrong stroller and we ended up with another girl and then we couldn't find Jimmy and then the officers and her mom came and they were pretty mad at Uncle Harm and so was dad, he even used a bad word.'

'I'm sure your dad was pretty worried.'

'But we got him back and then we all came home and dad said we were never going out again.'

Mac smiled, now she knew the men's testimonies of an easy weekend were all lies.

'Alright AJ, you go to sleep and I'll see you next weekend. Goodnight' she kissed his forehead then headed to the door.

'Night Aunty Mac, you wanna know something?'

'What's that, kiddo?'

'It would be pretty cool having Billy as a brother but I'd rather Uncle Harm marry you.'

'What do you mean?' asked Mac sitting back on his bed. 'Why would Billy be your brother?'

'If Uncle Harm married Mrs Simpkins then Billy and me would be half, step, god brothers.'

'What makes you think they'll be getting married?'

'Well, yesterday they kept talking and talking and today they were talking again. That's how we lost Jimmy.'

'But they were just talking, right?' said Mac, feeling a little nervous.

'Yeah but...'

'But what?'

'But Mrs Simpkins was looking at him all funny.'

'Funny how?'

'You know, making those funny eyes and smiling all the time at him, just like you do.'

'Oh,' Mac knew exactly what he meant.

'Night, Aunty Mac.'

'Night, AJ.'

Mac gently eased his bedroom door shut and went to make her way downstairs, stopping when she saw Harriet sitting on her bed.

'Sounds like they managed well without me,' she said sadly looking at Mac. 'Maybe I'm doing it wrong. Maybe that's why I'm always exhausted.'

'Don't be too hard on yourself Harriet; let me tell you the truth about their weekend, according to AJ at least.'

Quietly, Mac spilt the beans on the happenings over the weekend and after Harriet got over the initial surprise of it all, she joined Mac in laughing heartily.

'I know how to get them back,' Harriet announced when she had composed herself. 'When we go down, follow my lead.'

'Sure, but one thing Harriet, what's Billy's mom like?'

'Rebecca Simpkins…' Harriet paused for a moment and thought of the best way to go. In truth Rebecca Simpkins was a wonderful woman. She had been widowed when Billy was only a baby and had devoted her life to her son, his school and charity work. She was always willing to help Harriet out with all manner of things and had been a good friend to Harriet in recent years. For the sake of Harm and Mac she decided to lie.

'Rebecca Simpkins,' she began again, 'is absolutely gorgeous, blonde, blue eyes, could be a supermodel. She is into everything and has had a string of gorgeous men. Pretty much a married woman's nightmare.'

'Oh.' Now Mac was worried.

'Why?'

'AJ just said that she and Harm hit it off really well and I was just wondering…'

Harriet just raised her eyebrows and left it to Mac to make her own interpretations.

They went downstairs and found Bud, Harm and Mike sitting in the study looking weary.

'So, it was a good weekend all 'round,' said Mac, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

'Yeah, really good,' lied Harm leaning back on the sofa.

'And you managed well? I mean really, you're not just saying it?' asked Harriet.

'Yes Sweetie, a piece of cake, just like I said it would be,' smiled Bud.

'That's great,' Harriet beamed. 'Because Mac and I were talking about making it a week next time.'

'Oh, uh,' all three muttered in unison.

'You don't have a problem with it do you?' Mac asked. 'I mean if the weekend was so easy and week shouldn't be too hard at all.'

'Hmm, yeah,' they mumbled some sort of agreement. Each making their own plans to be 'otherwise engaged' when that week came about.

Mac was the first one to make a move for home and, after saying goodbye to her friends, she got into her car, opening the small bag Harriet had left on the front seat with a note that said 'For You.' She knew instantly it was the navy lingerie. She smiled.

'Something for me?' Harm asked, appearing in the open door.

'If you're lucky,' Mac mumbled, stuffing the bag into the glove box.

'Your weekend away seems to have agreed with you, you look great,' Harm said, crouching beside her.

'So, how was your's, really? Go anywhere, _meet_ anyone?' she asked.

'No.' He had met Rebecca Simpkins and she seemed a lovely person but there was certainly nothing in it.

'Ah,' she replied smiling, it was what she wanted to hear.

'So, was that for me?' he asked pointing at the glove box.

'It is, but not tonight.'

'Well, when's it for?' Harm asked confused.

'Some time soon.'

'And what is it?'

'I can't tell you.'

'A hint, can you give me a hint?'

Mac thought for a moment, if Rebecca Simpkins was everything Harriet had said then she'd need to fight fire with fire.

'Just one,' she said. She pulled him closer, kissed him passionately then drove off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: I was happy with the original ending (as per end of chapter 4) and having Mac drive off into the night but, due to popular demand, I have one more instalment. Thanks for the feedback._

**Epilogue…**

Mac was only home fifteen minutes when she heard a knock on her door. Her first instinct was to ignore it as she had much to do before Monday morning rolled around. However, her visitor was not to be deterred and there was a second, third and extended fourth knocking.

"I know you're there," called Harm through the closed door.

Mac opened the door and was surprised to see him.

"Did you follow me home?" She stepped aside to let Harm in.

"Pretty much."

"Something you needed?" Mac asked and, although her heart was pounding heavily, her voice did not betray her.

"Yes, Mac, a couple of things actually."

Mac moved to the sofa and Harm sat beside her. It was only momentarily as he was soon on his feet, unsure of how to proceed. Mac watched him with interest; she knew the kiss had stunned him. Twice he turned to her and twice he turned away.

"Harm, are you okay?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, I am. I'm just…" his voice trailed and his eyes searched the room for help.

.

Harm's eyes settled on her overnight bag, still sitting near the door. On top was the small bag she had hurriedly stuffed into the glove box. Her eyes followed his and she knew he had seen it. Mac looked at him, wondering how she should proceed, wondering how he would proceed. Slowly, he made his way to it and picked it up; he looked at Mac to gauge her reaction. She only smiled.

"Mac, is it soon enough for me to see what's in this?" he asked quietly.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it being tonight?" Mac said, moving to him and taking the bag.

"What exactly were you planning when you kissed me like you did?" Harm smiled, he could still feel her lips on his.

"Um, well…" For once it was Mac who struggled to explain her actions. "I don't know if I was planning anything particular…I just…well, it seemed…the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do, hey?"

"Yeah, well, I just thought…" Before she could finish Harm's lips were on hers and his fingers were tangled in her hair.

It took all his strength to break the kiss and move away from her.

"Something wrong, Harm?" Mac asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah, there is."

"What?"

Harm grabbed the bag back. "The fact I have yet to see what's in this." He had inadvertently seen the contents of a similar bag Harriet had brought it before he left the Roberts'. It had taken him an instant to realise what the bag stuffed into the glove box and Mac's kiss had meant.

"You really want to see?" Mac asked nervously, convinced he could hear her heart racing from where he stood.

"More than anything."

"Then open it…" Mac held her breath as Harm pulled out the lacy contents.

"Wow!" Harm exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Yep."

"Do I get to see them on you?" Harm asked after an extended silence.

"Do you want to see them on me?"

Harm looked from the lingerie to Mac and back several times before sighing heavily. With one of the most serious expressions Mac had ever seen on his face, he shook his head. "No, Mac, I don't think I do."

"Oh," Mac replied in barely a whisper. Tears of disappointment pooled in her eyes.

He reached over and caressed her face. "Mac, these are beautiful but I'd rather see you in…nothing." He said with a glimmer in his eyes and a smile creeping around his mouth.

Mac took a step closer to him and took his hand. "That can be arranged, Flyboy," she whispered. She led him towards her bedroom and nothing was the same again.


End file.
